


Somniumalgia

by emeraldtree



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Dreams, Fever, Grindeldore Holiday Exchange, M/M, Somniumalgia, Stars, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldtree/pseuds/emeraldtree
Summary: Albus falls ill to the magical Somniumalgia illness and is in a deep fever dream he can wake up from. Gellert stops by to see him. Is it a visit of malice or love?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Grindeldore Holiday Exchange 2020





	Somniumalgia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yumbledore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumbledore/gifts).



A/N: This is my gift for @yumbledore for the The 2020 Grindeldore Holiday Exchange! The prompt was Either one of them has a fever dream about the other... which I loosely followed. Happy Holidays! Hope you like it.

You don’t have to read the 1st page to understand the story, but it gives some back story. Also, I had too much fun making a fake magical medical journal page.

Random rambling, I was happy with how the colors turned out. So rarely does something in my head come out the same on paper. Also, I enjoyed drawing Albus with a fever a little too much lol. I based the scene of them on the roof on @yumbledore fic [Speech Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943181/chapters/37321772#workskin)

PS - I suck at uploading art onto AO3, so just head over to my tumblr for a better version. [emeralddoodle](https://emeraldoodles.tumblr.com/post/640895566673526784/this-is-my-gift-for-yumbledore-for-the-the-2020)


End file.
